Nowhere near
by Schillok
Summary: Taito - oder: Wie wird Jun reagieren, wenn sie dahinter kommt? Ein klärendes Gespräch mit Matt oder ein Kampf bis auf's Messer? Taito, Junato; engl. Original von Silvor Moon


**Nowhere Near**

originally written by: SilvorMoon

translated by: Schillok

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an Digimon und will mit dieser Story keinen Profit machen... (Wie oft muss ich das eigentlich noch schreiben?)

Bei der ersten Verabredung war Jun aufgeregt. Es war ihre persönliche Art alles was sie wollte unnachgiebig zu verfolgten, bis sie es bekam. Der ständiger Erfolg dieser Taktik ließ sie glauben, dass sie so alles erreichen könnte. Schließlich war sie schon weiter gekommen als die meisten anderen Mädchen - den großen Yamato Ishida hatte sie dazu gebracht, nur mit ihr auszugehen. 

Ständig hoffte sie, dass es vielleicht nicht nur ihre einseitigen Bemühungen waren, die ihn endgültig davon überzeugt hatten, mit ihr auszugehen. Aber vielleicht war er vor ihr einfach nicht so schnell davongerannt wie vor allen anderen. Eine kurze Zeit später, glaubte sie sogar, dass er sie wirklich mochte. Eine glückliche Zeit - sie kannte kein Mädchen das nicht froh darüber wäre, mit ihm auszugehen. Ihm, den perfekten, blonden, blauäugigen Matt,  Traum unzähliger Mädchen. 

Trotzdem - Jun mochte verträumt sein, aber sie war auch aufmerksam, und sie hatte einige Dinge über ihren Schwarm herausgefunden, die sie daran zweifeln ließen, ob Matt wirklich so perfekt zu ihr paßte, wie sie immer hoffte.

Als sie ihr Schließfach verriegelte, entdeckte Jun Matt und seinen besten Freund, Tai. Völlig in ihr Gespräch vertieft, schlenderten die beiden den Gang in ihre Richtung hinunter. Wie es aussah, berichtete Tai von seinem letzten Fußballwettkampf, denn er belebte seine Geschichte durch ungezügelte Bewegungen seine Arme und spontanen Lautstärkeänderungen, sprang gelegentlich in die Luft und rannte ungezügelt Hin und Her. Matt lauschte den Beschreibungen mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und gelegentlichen Kichern, einige andere Schüler im Gang hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt und lachten mit ihnen. Während Matt seine Beliebtheit durch ruhiges, überlegtes Verhalten und einem Hauch des Geheimnisvollen erhielt, verzauberte Tai alle mit seiner offenen und überschwenglichen Art. Trotz ihrer Unterschiede in Aussehen und Verhalten, war sie beide mit Abstand die bekanntesten und beliebtesten Jungen der ganzen Schule. Es erschien nur natürlich, dass sie die besten Freunde waren. Etwas neidisch fühlte sich Jun schon, als sich die beiden auf freundliche Art reizten. Denn Matt verhielt sich nie so entspannt in ihrer Nähe.

Als ob er Gedanken lassen könnte, blickte Matt in diesem Moment auf und entdeckte Jun.

„Dort ist sie.", sagte er zu Tai. „Sieht so aus, als würde sie schon auf mich warten."

„Hey Tai! Hey Matt!", rief Jun und winkte mit übertriebener Fröhlichkeit. „Du kommst genau im richtigen Augenblick!"

„Hi Jun", erwiderte Matt. „Sieht so aus, als wärst du schon bereit für heute Abend, was?"

Tai schien das Gespräch unbehaglich zu sein und versuchte, sich dezent zurückzuziehen.. „Vielleicht sollte ich euch zwei jetzt besser alleine lassen. Wir sehen uns Matt! Bis bald Jun!"

„Du brauchst noch nicht zu gehen", sagte Matt. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir jetzt schon losgehen."

„Ach, schon in Ordnung. Mein Fußballtraining fängt sowieso in ein paar Minuten an."

„Ein paar Minuten? Erst in einer halben Stunde!", bemerkte Matt.

„Ich weiß", sagte Tai. „Aber mir könnte etwas Extratraining nicht schaden. Und aufwärmen muss ich mich auch noch. Wir sehen uns morgen, tschau!"

„Tschau Tai", rief Matt hinterher. Er seufzte und drehte sich zu Jun. „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was manchmal in ihn fährt. Für gewöhnlich ist er nicht so ungesellig."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Jun. „Ich wollte sowieso mal mit dir reden - allein."

Matt schluckte unwillkürlich. „Wolltest du?"

„Jep", entgegnete Jun ernst. „Komm schon! Lass uns dorthin gehen, wo uns niemand stören wird."

Jun schnappte sich Matt's Handgelenk und begann ihn durch die Gänge zu ziehen. Dabei ignorierte sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Als ob es ihr etwas ausmachen würde: als sie sich zum ersten mal Verabredet hatten, hatte sie auf den Ausdruck auch nicht geachtet. Jetzt bemerkte sie ihn zwar, aber es machte keinen Unterschied. Sie zog ihn zu einer entlegenen Wendeltreppe, die nur selten von irgend jemand genutzt wurde - vom Schulpersonal um in den Keller zu kommen und von Teenagern, die nach einem ruhigen Ort suchten. Hier herrschte ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz: jeder, der sich hierher begab, würde in Ruhe gelassen würde. Beide setzten sich nervös auf die oberste Stufe. Jun blickte stumm und abwesend nach vorne in den Raum.

„So... worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte Matt , nachdem einige Sekunden unangenehmen Schweigens vorüber waren.

Jun sammelte ihre Gedanken. „Oh. Also... ich habe nachgedacht... über dich und mich, weißt du, wir sind jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit zusammen."

„Ja, weiß ich. Und weiter?", erwiderte Matt.

Jun nickte. „Lang genug, um dich ziemlich gut kennenzulernen. Lange genug für mich, um dich noch mehr zu mögen. Lange genug um darüber nachzudenken, wie unsere Beziehung weitergehen wird."

„Oh nein.", sagte Matt bestürzt. „Wird das eines von DIESEN Gesprächen? Du weißt, wie sehr Jungs so etwas hassen. Können wir nicht einfach zusammen ausgehen, ohne das Verhalten des anderen genaustens zu analysieren?"

„Nein", sagte Jun ernst und fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Wir müssen reden, je früher, desto besser. Ich muss dir nämlich etwas wichtiges sagen!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Matt nervös.

Jun nickte wieder. „Ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht und ich muss dir eine Art Geständnis machen. Weißt du Matt, ich meine es erst, wenn ich sage, wie sehr ich dich mag. Glaub mir, ich wäre das glücklichste Mädchen auf der Welt, wenn du genau so für mich empfinden würdest, wie ich für dich. Aber ich erkenne auch die Wahrheit, wenn ich sie sehe und ich weiß, dass du für mich eben nicht so empfindest. Jedes mal, wenn ich versuche dir nahe zu sein, wehrst du mich irgendwie ab. Du sagst immer, du müßtest mit deiner Band üben, das du andere Pläne hast, oder das du einfach nur ein wenig Zeit für dich alleine brauchst. Aber ich weiß den wahren Grund - du willst einfach nicht mit mir zusammen sei. Ich fürchte, wenn wir noch länger zusammen bleiben... machen wir uns nur gegenseitig unglücklich. Deswegen werde ich Schluß machen."

„Schluß machen?", fragte Matt überrascht. „Unsere Beziehung beenden? Damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet."

„Denkst du ich bin so fies, einen Jungen dazu zu zwingen mit mir auszugehen, wenn er mich nicht mag?", antwortete Jun.

„Und was war mit unserer ersten Verabredung? Du hattest mich dazu gezwungen", erwiderte Matt, halb lächelnd, halb empört.

Jun wurde rot. „Ich dachte nur... Ich dachte, wenn wir einfach mal alleine an einem romantischen Ort wären... wir zwei ganz alleine, vielleicht hättest du mich nur besser kennenlernen müssen, um mich zu mögen. Aber es hat nicht geklappt, oder?"

„..."

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe", seufzte Jun. „Hör mal Matt, du musst nicht mit mir zusammen bleiben, wenn du mich nicht liebst. Du bist bloß in meiner Nähe, weil du Angst hast, dein Verhalten könnte mich verletzten, nicht wahr? Einfach weil du weißt, dass du dich sonst schuldig fühlen würdest."

„Ich... ich habe schon so viele Menschen enttäuscht", sagte Matt. „Ich habe meine Freunde falsch behandelt. Damals schwor ich mir, dass ich versuchen würde, ein besserer Freund zu werden. Klingt irgendwie seltsam, oder? Es ist nicht so, als ob... als ob ich dich hassen würde. Manchmal bin ich sogar froh, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Du musst nicht gehen, wenn du es nicht selber willst."

„Ich weiß, warum du mich gerne in deiner Nähe hast", erwiderte Jun. „Du benutzt mich als Tarnung. Solange ich in deiner Nähe bin, musst du niemanden anderes an dich heranlassen. Ich bin wie ein Schild gegen andere Menschen." Sie stoppte, wählte genau ihre nächsten Worte. „Und es hält sie davon ab, die Wahrheit herauszufinden."

„Die Wahrheit?", fragte Matt. „Was für eine... Wahrheit ist das?"  
„Die Wahrheit, wen du wirklich magst", sagte Jun leise. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und wich so seinen Blicken aus. „Ich habe gehört, dass solche Männer gute Künstler und Musiker abgeben. Und ich glaube, es stimmt auch."

Das Blut schoß in Matt's Gesicht, doch mit großer Anstrengung schaffte er es, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. „Solche Männer? Wie...? Was...?"

„Du weißt schon", erklärte Jun und drehte ihr ebenfalls rotem Gesicht wieder zu Matt. „Die, die andere Männer mögen."

„Oh, verd...", flüsterte Matt, den Tränen nahe. „Warum... warum mußtest du das rausfinden?"

„Weil ich nicht dumm bin.", sagte Jun entschlossen. „Hör mal Matt, du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werde es niemanden erzählen, du brauchst mich nur darum zu bitten. Es ist nur... es ist nur... ich wünschte, du hättest es mir eher gesagt. Das ich es nicht alleine herausfinden müsste."

„Tut mir leid, Jun. Es war wirklich nicht so gemeint. Ich hatte... ich hatte einfach nur Angst, verstehst du? Was, wenn es die Leute herausfänden? Was würden sie sagen? Vielleicht dachte ich auch, dass ich lernen könnte... wenn ich mit dir ausgehen würde... normal zu werden - oder zumindest so zu handeln. Einfach zu vergessen..."

„Vergessen?"

„Ihn zu vergessen."

„Du meinst... Tai?", fragte Jun.

Matt warf ihr einen unglücklichen Blick zu. „Das wußtest du auch, stimmt's?"

„Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich", seufzte Jun. „Die Art, wie du ihn anlächelst... zu niemanden sonst verhältst du dich so. Ich habe oft davon geträumt, dass du mich genauso anlächelst wie ihn. Matt... warum hast du mich nur im Glauben gelassen, ich hätte eine Chance? Du hättest es mir sagen sollen... bevor ich mich endgültig in dich verliebt hatte."

„Es tut mir leid. Wirklich.", flüsterte Matt. „Du musst mir glauben, es war nie meine Absicht... Ich habe alles verdorben, stimmt's? Jun. Jun? Weinst du? Bitte... mach das nicht."

Jun schniefte. „Ich... weine nicht. Nicht wirklich."

„Danke. Du solltest nicht wegen mir weinen." Er rückte näher an sie heran, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und strich ihre Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich dich nicht auf die Weise lieben kann, wie du es dir wünschst. Du bist ein tolles Mädchen, Jun. Irgendwo gibt es jemanden, der dich so mögen wird, wie du es verdienst."

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Jun nach kurzem Zögern.

„Ich? Also... ich glaube, es ist langsam Zeit für die Wahrheit. Bevor ich noch jemanden verletzte", sagte Matt unsicher. „Ich werde mit Tai sprechen, sobald es sich ergibt. Sei nicht traurig - du warst meine erste feste Freundin. Und vermutlich auch meine letzte. Das ist doch auch etwas, oder?"

„... Ich weiß nicht."

Matt seufzte. „Tut mir wirklich leid... Ich möchte nur, dass du dich besser fühlst. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, aber du hast recht: wir werden nur unglücklich, wenn wir zusammen bleiben."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Jun. „Naja, unsere Verabredung heute Abend fällt wohl aus."

„Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann komme ich natürlich. Aber es hätte vermutlich keinen Sinn."

„Nein", sagte Jun. „Du solltest um diese Zeit woanders sein."

„Sollte ich?"

„Das Fußballfeld wird heute ziemlich leer sein."

„Ver.. stehe. Ich glaube du hast recht."

„Und dein Freund könnte sich etwas einsam fühlen, zumal er glaubt, dass du eine schöne Zeit mit mir verbringst.", fügte Jun hinzu. „Du solltest bei ihm sein, nicht bei mir."

„Du hast Recht.", stimmte schließlich Matt zu. „Vielleicht sollte er noch heute die Wahrheit erfahren. Wenn ich nur wüßte... wie er reagiert."

„Bestimmt besser, als du denkst.", erwiderte Jun „Ich habe ihn lange genug beobachtet... fast schon so lange, wie ich dich kenne.....   Aber, wenn er dich doch zurückweist - ich werde für dich da sein, wenn du Trost brauchst. Und es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du mich weiterhin als Tarnung gebrauchen würdest."

„Danke... ich werde daran denken.", sagte Matt nachdem er eine Weile nachgedacht hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst glücklich... ihr beide werdet glücklich."

„Danke" Matt wollte gerade aufstehen, aber Jun wollte noch etwas sagen.

„Einwas noch...", sagte sie und wartete, bis Matt sich wieder hingesetzt hatte. „Ich muss dich etwas fragen... Matt, findest du mich hübsch?"

„Wie?", antwortete er verwirrt. Dann sah er den bittenden Ausdruck in Jun's Gesicht, und er lächelte traurig. „Ja... ich denke, du bist hübsch."

„Und bin ich auch nett?"

„Auf jeden Fall! Sehr nett sogar", stimmte Matt sofort zu.

Jun seufzte. „Aber es hat nicht gereicht."

Während Matt noch über eine geeignete Antwort nachdachte, stand Jun langsam wieder auf. Eine Weile dachte sie nach und blieb still stehen. Dann, sehr zu Matt's Überraschung, bückte sie sich und küßte seine Wange.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt warum ich gehe.", flüsterte sie. „Nicht weil ich glaube dass du irgendwie abartig bist. Andere werden es behaupten, wenn sie es herausfinden - aber es ist nicht wahr. Ich gehe, weil ich dich liebe, Matt."

Während sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte Matt ein kurzes Aufblitzen in ihrem Gesicht - das Licht einer entfernten Lampe, welches sich in den Tränen in ihren Augen brach. 


End file.
